Treatment and prevention of chronic lung disease in the neonate has included prenatal and postnatal glucocorticoid hormones, exogenous surfactant and a variety of pulmonary medications. One of the more compelling medications has been the dramatic flurry of activity with use of Dexamethasone beginning 5-7 years ago. This clinical practice following several small studies which suggested a subset of neonates will respond favorably to Dexamethasone but a large masked, placebo-controlled study has not been done.